communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Help:Nieuwe pagina
Een nieuwe pagina aanmaken is het levensbloed van elke community op Fandom. Hoe meer pagina's je community heeft, hoe beter. Daarom is het voor iedereen heel eenvoudig om een pagina toe te voegen. Onthoud a.u.b. om voor je een nieuwe pagina maakt om te zien of iemand dezelfde pagina al heeft aangemaakt. Hoe maak ik een nieuwe pagina aan? :Opmerking: De pagina wordt pas echt aangemaakt wanneer je op "Pagina opslaan" klikt. Methode 1: Via "Pagina toevoegen" Op bijna elke pagina staat er onder de knop 'Bijdragen' een "Pagina toevoegen"-optie. Als je hierop klikt, kom je op een lege bewerkingspagina en krijg je de mogelijkheid om een paginatitel en tekst in te geven. Methode 2: Op een rode link klikken Als je ergens een rode link ziet op een bepaalde pagina, betekent dit dat de pagina waarnaar deze link gaat nog niet bestaat. Soms voegen mensen links toe naar niet bestaande pagina's omdat ze het een goed idee vinden om die pagina later te maken. Alle "rode link"-pagina's staan tevens op Speciaal:GevraagdePaginas. Hoewel rode links zeer handig kunnen zijn om de niet bestaande pagina's te vinden, worden ze vaak als negatief gezien door mensen. Je kan daarom beter zo snel mogelijk de rode link-pagina's aanmaken, zelfs al zijn ze nog niet helemaal compleet (dat fenomeen noemen we een beginnetje). Als je op een rode link klikt, ga je meteen naar de bewerkingsmodus van die pagina, zodat je direct kan beginnen met bewerken. Methode 3: Een invoerbox gebruiken Creëer een artikel op deze wiki: width=30 break=yes Veel wiki's hebben een op hun hoofdpagina. Je kan simpelweg de titel in het formulier typen en je wordt gebracht naar de bewerkingspagina van het nieuwe artikel, en dit gaat op dezelfde manier als wanneer je op een rode link had geklikt. Zie voor meer informatie over hoe je artikelcreatieboxen toevoegt aan je hoofdpagina, je profielpagina en andere pagina's op jouw wiki. Methode 4: Met de URL Door de URL in je browser aan te passen naar die van een niet bestaande pagina, kan je toch naar deze pagina gaan. Standaard zal er een bericht staan dat vertelt dat de pagina niet bestaat en dat je deze kan aanmaken. Klik op "Aanmaken" om de pagina te beginnen te bewerken. Hulp bij problemen Ik heb een pagina aangemaakt, maar ik kan hem niet vinden! ;Paginatitels zijn hoofdlettergevoelig :In de database worden "Mijn 'p'agina" en "Mijn 'P'agina" gezien als verschillende pagina's, dus als je zoekt of linkt naar de verkeerde, kan je hem misschien niet vinden. ;Bekijk je eigen gebruikersbijdragen. :Met de 'Mijn bijdragen"-link op jouw persoonlijke werkbalk (of op Speciaal:MijnBijdragen) kun je een lijst zien van elke bewerking die je gemaakt hebt op de community. Dit kan je helpen om iets te vinden waar je gisteren of vorige week aanwerkte. Dit kan erg handig zijn als je de titel steeds vergeet of verkeerd spelt. :Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen en Speciaal:NieuwePaginas zijn andere lijsten die je kunnen helpen met het lokaliseren van recent aangemaakte pagina's. ;De pagina kan verwijderd zijn :Als de inhoud van de pagina tegen het beleid van de community is, is het mogelijk dat een beheerder de pagina verwijderd heeft. Als dit het geval is, zal er een kleine notitie bovenaan de pagina staan die "verwijderde bewerkingen" meld. Bekijk deze link of Speciaal:Logboeken/delete om er achter te komen welke beheerder deze verwijdering uitgevoerd heeft. Overleg dit probleem netjes op de overlegpagina of het prikbord van de beheerder, dan heb je de grootste kans om uit te vinden wat het probleem was en of het teruggeplaatst kan worden omdat het bijvoorbeeld een fout was. ;Pagina staat nog niet in de zoekindex :Hoewel Fandom hierin sneller is dan Wikipedia, kan het nog steeds een tijd duren voor nieuwe pagina's toegevoegd worden aan de zoekindex en voor ze beschikbaar worden in de zoekbalk. Als je zeker weet dat de spelling en titel correct geschreven zijn (onthoud dat ze hoofdlettergevoelig zijn), dan wil je misschien je bijdragenlijst, de recente wijzigingen of zelfs je browsergeschiedenis doorzoeken om het artikel te vinden. Ik heb een artikel met de verkeerde titel aangemaakt! Een pagina kan hernoemd worden door hem te verplaatsen, d.m.v. de "hernoem"-tab. Zie voor meer informatie. Dit kan enkel als je een account hebt op Fandom. ar:مساعدة:صفحة جديدة be:Даведка:Новая старонка ca:Ajuda:Pàgina nova de:Hilfe:Neue Seite en:Help:New page es:Ayuda:Página nueva fi:Ohje:Uusi sivu fr:Aide:Nouvelle page it:Aiuto:Nuova pagina ja:ヘルプ:新規ページ ko:도움말:새 문서 pl:Pomoc:Nowa strona pt:Ajuda:Nova página ru:Справка:Новая страница uk:Довідка:Нова сторінка vi:Trợ giúp:Tạo trang zh:Help:創建新頁面 false